


Love at stake One

by Hollowshadow



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowshadow/pseuds/Hollowshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet April shes an average girl with a not so average boyfriend... a vampire! This story shows how April copes with this new person in her life. Along with the help of her best friend Maison.. a werewolf. (Who by the way fancies her ) Who will she pick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at stake One

Love at stake

LOVE AT STAKE-Chapter One Mystery

  
Let me start of by saying that this is a love story about my boyfriend , did I mention that he is a Vampire? No....well he is.He's called Theodore ,its late 1900's I think.Anyway he's about 89 fairly newly turned.Well this is a story about that , my life before and how it changed forever.

"Here's your jotter's for the term" said Mike. Mike's my "buddy" for about a week.Mike is fairly normal it's his friends that freak me out.There's  
Thomas-Funny,cute and Bubbly.  
Rory-Athletic,he's strong and is very handsome,but he also looks like if you get on his bad side he will kill you.  
(he's also the Jock of the group)  
Sam-He's quiet,shy around people and is very Artistic.(the Avante-Garde of the group)

They are a funny bunch.*Ring-Ring* There's the bell for class , I have art.Being new I sit by myself.Oh yeah The gang are sitting at the back of the class again , as usual. Only this time theres someone new , Black hair, Amber eyes.His eyes seem magical in some way, you could say mysterious and , and....their looking straight at me.I didn't realize this until my teacher , Mr Kinnell shouted my name out asking me a question.

God this is Embarassing.I think I am blushing. " Well April?" thats my name by the way.

  "Yes its the...ummm..the.."stuttering , I havent the slightest clue. Thankfully Sam buts in " Its full of primary colours sir"

" Thank you Sam , glad to see someone pays attention" he says glaring at me.I look back at this new guy. Hes still staring , only his eyes are dark black now.

"Are you not going to get a seat Theo?" asks mr Kinnell. " I dont need a..." he stops.

"He means that since hes new can he not sit next to his friends , meaning us?" asks Eilliot.

 

Eilliot is another "member" of the gang but it's like he's not as close as the rest of the gang.

"No he shall not sit next to his friends he will sit next to...umm...sorry what's your name again?" Mr Kinnell say's. I shudder he's pointing at me!

"My names April sir" I say reluctantly. "Yes Theo sit next to..um..April!" he says forgetting my name again.

"But sir!" Rory shouts and stands up fastly. "He doesn't know April like he know's us!" He and Mr Kinnell stare at Theo and me hesitantly.

"Detention Rory!" shouts Mr Kinnell." I will go, but you'll be sorry you put me outside...Keith!" Rory says murderly.

"How dare you call me by my name" Mr Kinnell shouts sprinting out of the door after him and closes the door.

"Soo much drama after just 20 minutes" I think to myself. I turn around there he is , Theo sitting next to me , right next to me! He's staring again.

*Slam* Mr Kinnell is back and un-happy too.

"Right class , back to bussiness , today we are..."

"Sir your bleeding!" says Tyra "And a lot!" (shes miss perfect)

There's a strange atosphere in the roo. Theo isn't staring at me anymore , yay , he's staring at Mr Kinnell so is his friends , very intensly.

 

"OMG sir do you need help?" says Tyra.

"No, no I am fine" Mr kinnell wasn't fine infact he ended up fainting and from what I hear...dying. I say 'what I hear' but its really the popular girls that say that. Weeks went past without one sign of Mr kinnell , or Rory or anyone from the gang for that matter. Its Monday still no sign of them. Thats been at least a month already. Did he hate me that much?  I shouldn't miss them that much but somehow I do.


End file.
